1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bass drum. More particularly, the invention relates to the prevention of movement exhibited by a bass drum during play.
2) Discussion of the Related Art
Bass drum players repeatedly strike the bass drum with a foot pedal during play. The force from the foot while using the foot pedal to beat the drum drives the bass drum away from the player, retarding the required force need to play the music. The reduction in force causes variations which compromises sound quality. Moreover, the movement serves as a distraction to the player and forces constant repositioning of the drum, leading to the interruption of the music played.
Generally, bass drum players depend on the weight of the bass drum to prevent it from moving. However, musicians have nailed pieces of wood to the stage in front of the bass drum, placed bricks and/or sandbags in front of the bass drum, used carpet, or placed pins on the bottom of the bass drum legs to prevent movement of the bass drum during play.
The prior art is burdensome to the musician because the material used leads to an increase in equipment weight, requiring more space to transport and store. Moreover, affixing the prior art to the music stage or to the bottom of the bass drum is complex. The procedures require time and effort, and also result in damaged venues. Most importantly, the prior art does not prevent the bass drum from movement during play.